The invention pertains to fiber optic sensors and particularly to current and voltage sensors. More particularly, it pertains to a combination current and voltage sensor.
Fiber optic current and voltage sensors have been separately developed and used, since technically combining them is not straightforward. Another problem with these optical sensors is that they use costly components. A possible combining of these sensors results in the sharing of certain components, thus reducing the cost of a power measuring system.
Some of the elements of the present current sensor arrangement may utilize sensor technology from the art. Optical fiber current sensor technology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,397 issued Jul. 1, 1997, to inventor James N. Blake, and entitled "Fiber Optic Interferometric Circuit and Magnetic Field Sensor", which is incorporated herein by reference. Similar technology is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,858 issued Dec. 9, 1997, to inventor James N. Blake and entitled, "Fiber Optics Apparatus and Method for Accurate Current Sensing", which is incorporated herein by reference.